A human endometrial protein that is synthesized in vivo during the luteal phase of the menstrual cycle has been demonstrated by double label polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. This protein can be induced by progesterone during endometrial organ culture. It is proposed that this protein be characterized as to its mode of induction, intracellular activity and requirements for purification.